


Under anger dwells care

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There's no spoilers but I'd rather precise that anyway, shameless PDA for a second in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: Dimitri pulled some reckless stunt on the battlefield. He's completely fine but it was dangerous and Felix is so angry.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Under anger dwells care

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Technically not my first time attempting to write for FE3H but first time posting so yay? Dimitri and Felix have consumed my entire life and I'm not even done playing the Azure Moon route lmao  
> I hope they won't sound too OoC and that my smut-writing skills aren't so bad that you can't enjoy this fic, because I definitely had fun writing it!

When Felix enters the Cardinals’ room, he’s angry. Angrier than he remembers ever being; even when his father said those words he hates with the entirety of his being, even when the boar— Dimitri— came back five years after Cornelia officially announced his death and that Felix saw how he’d wasted his life away. He’s so angry that, had he not purposefully left his sword back in his room, he knows he’d have thrown it at the fool’s face already.

The people there take one look at him before all stepping aside, creating a path up to that fool and their professor. He doesn’t look at any of them, doesn’t bother figuring out who is where; his eyes are locked onto the one spectacular idiot that is going to face his wrath.

With the commotion from people moving aside, Dimitri’s attention, as well as their professor’s, is drawn to him. Felix sees Dimitri’s uncovered eye widen slightly and that he refrains from taking a step back. The professor doesn’t flinch nor blink, unfazed as they always are.

“You absolute fucking fool,” Felix hisses. That in itself, is already straying from the plan he had when he first entered the room. Whatever.

Dimitri holds up his hands defensively, a contrite smile on his stupid face.

Felix can’t stand it. He grabs at what he can of Dimitri’s clothing, his cape, and pulls him down hard until his face is at the same level as Felix’s. From the corner of his eyes, Felix notices someone moving and the professor stopping them. He doesn’t care.

His face is drawn into a sneer and he’s breathing hard. There’s so many things that come to his mind in that moment, so many things he wants to scream at Dimitri’s face. There’s— too many of them.

So he does the one thing he thinks will get the message best across.

He kisses Dimitri.

Felix can hear people gasping left and right of him, thinks he can hear Ingrid’s “Oh” as she takes in the scene. He does not care.

Dimitri’s hands fly up to his face, cupping his cheeks gently but firmly, almost possessively. His own arms find their way up around his neck and he buries a hand in the mess that Dimitri calls his hair. The cord of his eyepatch is in the way but Felix does not care.

Dimitri turns them around and pushes Felix without breaking the kiss until Felix feels the edge of the table against his lower back. He barely notices that the others have all left the room and that the door is closed.

He goes willingly when Dimitri pushes him down on the table. The position isn’t comfortable at all but Felix does not care. Not with the possessive grip of Dimitri on his cheek and thigh.

They break apart then, to catch their breath again. Dimitri looks at him with awe and wonder in his eye, like he doesn’t believe what’s happening and the position they’re in, like he’s not sure Felix is really here under him.

Felix moves his hands to Dimitri’s cheeks and holds him into place. He looks at him in the eye, for once able to maintain contact without feeling the need to flee. His breathing is still ragged from their kissing.

“I want you—” he starts, his mind zeroed in on Dimitri only. His heart is beating hard in his chest and he feels like he might explode if it doesn’t say what he has on his mind in this instant. “—to fuck me.” Dimitri’s eye widen and his breath hitches. “I want you to fuck me until I even forget my own name. I want you to fuck me until you’re all I can think of.”

Saying out loud what he desires has never been Felix’s forte but this, he doesn’t hesitate to ask for. He can’t imagine another chance he might get at asking it other than now, when it feels like the only thing he can say anyway.

Dimitri is quick to react. Felix finds himself suddenly hoisted up, his legs and arms crossing around Dimitri by reflex. The steady hands at Felix’s backside and on his back tell him that Dimitri wouldn’t have it any other way.

“What are you—”

“My room. I will— I will give you what you want. Anything you want. But not here.”

“Then hurry the fuck up.”

Dimitri chuckles, though it sounds a little erratic. He immediately turns around and starts walking at a rapid pace out of the room.

Felix can’t help but bury his head in Dimitri’s neck. He can’t help but start kissing and nipping at the skin he can reach here. Dimitri’s grip tightens and his pace grows faster still.

They reach the second-floor dormitories after what is far too long in Felix’s opinion. Dimitri wastes no time to get to his room and barely takes the time to close the door behind them.

When they’re finally on the bed, Felix looks at him.

Dimitri’s face is flushed and his eye is shining. Felix’s hand reaches up and behind his head, catches the cord of the eyepatch. He doesn’t ask but Dimitri nods all the same and so Felix pulls the cord up and off his head. He does not look away as Dimitri’s right eye is finally uncovered to him for the first time since they found him. Dimitri seems to have trouble not looking away but fights to maintain eye contact anyway.

Felix doesn’t know what he expected his eye to look like under the patch. He’s never given it any thought.

He doesn't expect the clear eye not quite staring back at him.

His hand cups Dimitri's cheek gently, his thumb grazing the scars surrounding the eye. Dimitri can't hold his gaze anymore and closes his eyes.

"I know this isn't pretty to look at."

"I've never been in because you're pretty to look at."

This coaxes a breathless laugh out of him. He opens his eyes again and Felix stares. Then he grabs Dimitri's face and pulls him down, capturing his lips for a kiss.

The anger and the urgency have left him, have left both of their movements. Only softness remains, tenderness. It would make Felix recoil in disgust if the situation was any different, he's sure. But right now, right this moment, it feels right.

Dimitri is kneeling between his legs, covering him with his body and holding his hips with hands still gentle yet possessive. It feels right.

Their kiss is slow and clumsy, as if the slower pace reminded them both of their inexperience. They don't break it anyway.

The heat in Felix's body lowers to settle down his stomach and lower still. He can feel Dimitri's own warmth against his crotch. The hand he has in Dimitri's hair tightens its grip, pulling him as close as he possibly can.

Dimitri shifts, puts more weight on Felix then. The urgency in their kiss grows stronger again and Dimitri's grip on his hips is impossibly tight. As if remembering what Felix asked for minutes before; as if remembering the promise Dimitri made in response to that.

Felix has never loathed Dimitri's armor so much as he does now when they struggle to get it off him, what with their rushed movements and their apparent inability to keep their faces apart long enough to look at what they're doing.

When they finally get that damned armor off, as well as the light clothing Dimitri wears underneath it, they start on Felix's own terrible choice of clothing for this situation. They get it off faster than they did the armor, though, and Felix counts this as a win.

Soon enough, they're down to their underwear. Dimitri looks a lot less imposing without the armor and the cape, though Felix is well aware that he's still broader than he is. His body is covered in scars, probably far too many for a man of his age yet Felix can't help but hope it's less than he should have, given everything he's gone through.

Dimitri takes in Felix's own scars, numerous too but speaking more of battles than survival. He lowers his head and kisses his shoulder, where Felix vaguely remembers he took a hit once while trying to defend Dimitri.

When Dimitri keeps on kissing his shoulder, Felix starts to fidget. The skin Dimitri kisses feels as if it's on fire. He wants more.

"What happened to giving me what I want?" he asks.

Dimitri looks up at him, a quiet fire in his good eye. He leans down, his mouth close to Felix's ear and Felix can't help the shiver than runs across his body. Dimitri's hand goes under his pillow then, and comes out of it holding a small vial.

Felix blinks.

"Not that I'm going to complain, but why do you even have—"

"Sylvain—"

"Okay, enough. Forget I asked. Get on with the program."

Dimitri happily complies. He kisses him again, their lips slotting against each other better now. The vial ends up back on the mattress, rolling until it makes contact with Felix's skin. Its coolness is a sharp contrast to the fire that is his skin but he pays it no mind. Dimitri's hands are roaming over his body until they reach his underwear. He quickly pulls it off, Felix lifting his legs to help without thinking. In the same breath, he gets his own off and throws it to the floor.

Nothing stands between them now.

Felix is pretty sure this whole thing should feel a lot more awkward and yet he only finds himself at peace. Dimitri’s gaze over him is almost comforting in its hunger.

Dimitri reaches for the vial and opens it, coating his fingers in its content before clumsily closing it again for the moment. Felix snorts as he fumbles with it before taking pity and getting it out of his hand. Dimitri leans down again then, his face mere centimeters away from Felix’s and he looks at him in the eyes.

The question dancing in Dimitri’s eyes is obvious, even without the feeling of his right hand between his legs. Felix nods, and kisses him.

He grimaces when he feels Dimitri’s finger first touch his entrance. When he pushes it in, as gently as he can, Felix decides to nip on Dimitri’s lower lip to distract himself. It feels weird, not quite painful but just— weird. His nipping makes Dimitri groan against his mouth.

After what feels like forever, Dimitri breaks away from the kiss and tries to get a hold of the vial again. Felix helps him get it open and soon enough, another finger joins the first one inside of him. The stretch is a little painful at first, though Felix notes that Dimitri is still doing his best to keep it slow and gentle. There’s a part of his mind that silently wonders how Dimitri even knows what he’s doing before remembering his previous question and he discards any thought concerning that.

Dimitri curls his fingers, then.

Felix’s head hits the pillow as he gasps, the sudden burst of— pleasure, is it?— surprising the breath out of him. Dimitri watches him curiously, though he hasn’t stopped pumping his fingers in and out of him in the meantime. He hasn’t curled them again for now.

Felix knows his face, ears and probably his whole body is flushed red now, but he looks back at Dimitri. The other seems to see exactly what he needs in his gaze, because he curls his fingers again. This time, Felix expects it; he still gasps but he does not look away from Dimitri. He manages to keep eye contact the next few times Dimitri does it, until he can’t anymore and closes his eyes as a moan escapes him.

Dimitri stops and before Felix can open his eyes to question him, his lips are taken in a rough kiss that screams of so many things that they have yet to say. When Dimitri pulls away— both from the kiss and from down there—, Felix doesn’t bother opening his eyes and focuses on remembering how to breathe. He hears and feels Dimitri fumble with the vial again before feeling it roll back against his arm. Dimitri shifts between his legs, opens them a little wider. Felix lets him and spread them a little more.

“Felix?”

He opens his eyes then and is met with Dimitri’s now bi-colored gaze, full of a fire that makes Felix’s lower stomach feels warmer still. It’s obvious what he’s asking for and Felix knows that a non-verbal answer won’t suffice to get him to go on this time.

He can’t bring himself to look at Dimitri in the eyes when he replies but he knows Dimitri won’t misunderstand his fleeting eyes for hesitation.

“Just… go slow.”

Dimitri hums in reply and leans down to kiss Felix once more.

Felix hisses when he pushes his cock in but Dimitri, always the man of his words, doesn’t rush and patiently waits until Felix grunts at him to get going. It can’t be easy for him, to be this patient; Felix knows it from the way Dimitri grips at his thigh and hip almost painfully. But he controls himself.

Progressively, Felix gets used to the feeling and after what feels like an eternity but likely isn’t, Dimitri is fully sheathed inside of him.

Dimitri gives Felix some more time to adjust to the size of him before eventually pulling out slowly. It— kind of hurts, but not enough and not in a way that makes him want Dimitri to stop. When he pushes in again, Dimitri goes back to kissing Felix. Whether it’s to distract himself or Felix, he can’t tell but he appreciates it nonetheless.

The more he moves, the less Felix feels the ache of the stretch. And the less he feels it, the more he finds himself enjoying it. He’s aware the noises he’s making are embarrassing, and he’ll kill Dimitri if he ever mentions it to anyone or brings it up after they’re done, but he’s also not willing to try and muffle them. Not when Dimitri seems to bask on them.

Every time Dimitri’s cock presses against the bundle of nerves inside Felix, he’s gone a little more and every time he moans and huffs against Dimitri’s mouth, his hands pulling on the blond locks they’re lost in, Dimitri goes faster and strike harder.

When Dimitri’s thrusts become more erratic, he seems to remember Felix’s own desire and the hand gripping Felix’s thigh finds his flushed, abandoned cock. The touch sparks something inside Felix and it doesn’t take more than a few pulls before he comes. His orgasm pushes Dimitri to his own edge and with a groan, he releases deep inside Felix.

A vague thought tells Felix that it’s going to be hell to clean up later, but with as mushy as his mind feels, he doesn’t really hear it.

They breathe hard against each other, willing their brains to function properly again.

Dimitri seems to manage that first and he pulls out, careful when he notices Felix hissing. He lays down next to him then and maneuvers them so that they’re under the covers— which are probably gross now but Felix can’t bring himself to care for the moment. Dimitri doesn’t hesitate a second to pull him closer and so Felix ends up with his back against his chest and his arms around him like Dimitri does not want to risk him escaping.

What a fool, if he thinks Felix has any intention of leaving.

Which reminds him…

“You’re still an absolute fucking fool.”

Dimitri chuckles, the rumble of his laugh a comfortable feeling against Felix’s skin.

“Don’t you laugh. I’m still mad at you for that reckless stunt you pulled back there.”

“My apologies. I was certain it would work— and it did— but I admit to it being reckless. When have I not been, though?”

Felix sighs.

“I’d… rather you refrain from doing it again. If you were to get yourself injured, that’d be…”

“Annoying?” Dimitri offered, the smile obvious in his voice.

Felix guesses it’s a testimony of how well he does know Felix, that he’s come to learn that Felix finding things annoying is oftentimes his convoluted way of— Goddess save him— showing he cares.

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you,” the teasing tone he uses makes Felix want to hit him, but he can’t move his arms enough for that and settles for pinching Dimitri’s arm. “I can’t promise I will not do it again, unfortunately. But… I’ll try to be more careful.”

Felix huffs but says nothing more. He knows Dimitri is right, anyway. He’d rather the other not make empty promises.

Dimitri kisses the nape of his neck softly and tightens his hold on him. Felix loathes to say it but it feels safe, being held like this.

They will have many things to talk about in the morning, many of which Felix wishes they didn’t have to talk about but knows he won’t be able to avoid if they are to have a relatively well-working relationship.

Until then though? He will let himself relax in Dimitri’s arms and allow sleep to take over.


End file.
